Good Girl Gone Bad
by LoadingLAUREN
Summary: Bella was a good girl. Straight A student. Can 1 bar fight change her? After Eclipse, Before Breaking Dawn
1. Marry The Night

"Ugh! Alice are you done?" I asked my almost sister-in-law. "Bella, stop squirming! You're being really inconsiderate. I don't remember my human life. So that means I don't remember going on prom. You're helping me get those memories back, besides I'm done." She retorted. She spun the chair so I could see myself. "Wow." Was all I could say. "Jesus worked wonders and so do I." She muttered under her breath.

She pulled me up from the salon chair and threw a blue dress to me. "Put this on, and I'll be back in 2 minutes." With that she ran to her closet. I looked at the dress. It was short and looked tight. I sighed. I put the dress on over my head but made sure my make up didn't smudge. I took a look in the mirror and I looked hot. Suddenly I wasn't nervous about going out. Until I saw Rosalie. She was in a red man killer dress. It was just as tight as mine. "Oh I didn't mean to burst in on you. I was just getting a necklace." She said quickly. "No it's fine. I was just waiting for Alice." I mumbled not making eye contact. As if on cue Alice walked in with a mint green dress on. "Oh I almost forgot." she ran to the table. And picked up something. "Here you go Bella." She handed me a blue necklace. I put it on.

"Lets go. Emmett's being impatient." Rosalie said. She walked out of the room with Alice and I following her. When we got to the landing there were whistles and cheers going on. I spotted Edward in a dashing blue dress shirt and black jeans. He smiled at me and I blushed like a cherry tomato. I walked down the stairs and took his hand. "You look beautiful. No surprise in that is there?" He commented. " You look handsome if I do say so myself." I said back. We all walked out and went to the Volvo. I rode shot gun and Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap which he didn't object to.

Edward drove like a bat out of hell so we got to the club in Port Angeles in record time. In neon green lights it said 'Club Fuego'. The name didn't seem so bad. We walked in to a room of dancing teenagers from Forks High and LaPush. Alice squeaked and pulled Rosalie to go dance. Edward squeezed my hand and we walked over to the corner where we saw Angela.

When I tapped her on the shoulder she screamed and hugged me. "Bella! Oh my goodness I've missed you!" I smiled, happy to know I had a true friend in Angela. "I missed you too. How're things? Oh hey Ben. Nice to see you." I acknowledged him. "Hey Bella. Hey Edward." He smiled in our direction. Edward gave him his right had andBentook it and flinched slightly at his cold skin.

"Everything is wonderful. Congratulations on the engagement! I'm so happy for you two!" Angela replied. "Thanks. You'll be there right?" I asked timidly. "Of course! Anything for you."

Angela and I chatted for a while then Jasper came over. "Dude! Alice got us the VIP section! Come on." He tugged on Edwards arm. "Alright man. I'm coming." Edward replied. He walked off and I turned to Angela. "Do you two want to come?" not wanting to leave them there alone. "Sure. That be fun. Come on Ben." I grabbed her hand and she grabbed Bens. As we were walking over, Mike came up to me. "Bella! Nice to see you here." He hugged me and his hand started traveling south. I broke the hug and said "Yeah. Nice seeing you too." We walked faster and they let us in the area. I sat in a booth across from them and Edward slid in next to me. His eyes darker than usual. I stroked his arm and that calmed him down a bit. Then I realized he saw my exchange with Mike.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I whispered to him. Emmett came over and said to Edward "Bet you cant beat me in pool." His eyes got lighter. His smile wider. "You don't have a snowballs chance in hell." he replied to Emmett who handed him a stick. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Alice and Rose." I said to Ben and Ang.

I left the booth and went to the dance floor. All eyes were on those two. I tapped Alice and said "You might want to take a break." She immediately understood what I was saying and she tugged on Rose's arm and whispered in her ear. We walked over to the bathroom and they checked their makeup which was perfect. "Bella we'll be at the area." Rose said. "Okay. Meet you over there." I walked in a stall and heard a familiar voice. Jessica. "Ugh did you see the Cullen's? The rented the VIP area. Angela is over there with them. Eww!" She said. "I know. They're so weird. Bella, Alice and Rosalie think they're hot. We're the hottest girls in this club! Hogging all the attention." Lauren replied. "Let's get Bella. She needs to go. Once Edward sees her like that he'll drop her like a hot potato." Jessica said laughing as they walked out the restroom. I finished up and washed my hands. I left the bathroom and walked over to the rented area, and sat down. Jasper cam over to me and said, "Here. You'll feel better." I took the drink from him and downed it in one gulp. "Get me another, please?" He chuckled and got up. Alice came over and said "Come on Bella! Dance with us! It'll be fun." "Wait Jasper's getting me a drink. I'll be there." She sighed deeply and sat next to me. Jasper came over with two of the same drink. "Bless your heart." I said to him. He and Alice laughed at my comment. I drank the drinks and actually tasted this time. It was sweet and had a kick to it. "Those are good. Okay Alice. Let's go."

She pulled my arm and grabbed Rosalie. As we walked over to the dance floor, we were stopped by Jessica and Lauren. Big surprise there. "Oh my gosh Bella! You look...yeah." Lauren said. She looked down and got a glimpse of my left hand. She grabbed it and said, "Wow! This looks so real!" "It's not fake. Excuse me ladies. We have to go." I turned around and Alice pushed me out the way. I looked at her and noticed the drink Jessica had was on the floor. I clenched my fists. Rosalie was fuming. I turned to her and said "It's cool. I got this."

We mad our way to the dance floor as the next song started playing started playing. Low By Flo Rida started playing. Obviously Alice and Rose liked this song because they rushed me over.

_She had them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur_

_the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor_

_next thing you know shawty got low low low_

_low low low low low._

I squatted and came up and Rose and Alice did the same. Everyone cheered. Form the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper gawking at us.

_She had them baggy sweat pants and those Reeboks_

_with the straps. She turned around and gave that_

_big booty a slap._

Again we did what the song said. Jessica and Lauren were fuming at us. It pissed me off.

_She hit the floor. Next thing you now shawty got low low_

_low low low low low low._

We all walked off back to the bar. Alice saw what I was going to do. "Don't think about it please. Think about Jasper." She looked over and saw Jasper and smiled. " Let me get a strawberry daiquiri witha whole bunch of red dye." I told the bartender. She smiled and said "Just a sec." I smiled back. We waited there until she tapped me and said "Enjoy." "Oh I will."

I grabbed the drink and found Jessica and Lauren. I walked over to them and said, "That was really whack what you did. It's not cute. You're not cute. You wanna throw drinks bitch? We can throw drinks." I threw my daiquiri in their faces and on their dresses. I grabbed Jessica by the hair and started punching her in the face. "You wanna act tough bitch?" I said as I punched her back. People started making a crowd. Their was no bouncer there to kick me out so I kept hitting. I wanted Lauren. I looked up she was hall assing out the club. I spit on Jessica and mumbled "Stupid whore."

I wasn't done yet. I ran out the club to get Lauren. She was on the phone. I ran over to her and tackled her. I scratched and kicked and punched her. Getting revenge from her always getting cute with me. "You wanna act like you bout it? Act like it now! Do it I dare you. Get cute bitch. Get cute!" As I kept hitting her two pairs of cold arms wrapped around my waist and arms. "Get the fuck off of me! I'm not done with her yet! Let go of me!" I yelled at them. Emmett threw me over his shoulder and put me in the car. Jasper got in next to me and tried to calm me down. "Bella, Bella. It's over. We're in the car. Calm down." His soothing voice calmed me. "I'm calm. It's okay." I said. "We're going home okay? I'll get the others. As soon as he got out I was raging. I looked at my hands they were bleeding. I pulled the hand sanitizer out of my clutch. It burned my open sores. I didn't care. It cleaned the scar and stopped the bleeding.

Soon everyone was in the car. It was a silent ride back to their house. Well almost silent. "Okay. Elephant in the room. What the hell happened Bella?" Emmett shouted. "Jessica was shit talking about me, Rose and Alice. Lauren told Jessica to try and sabotage me so I was pissed off. Then Jessica threw her drink at me but Alice pushed me out the way. So I ordered a drink and walked over to them. I threw it at them and got Jessica.

"Lauren ran out so there was no way in hell she was getting away. So I ran after her and got her next. She had a history of getting cute with me so that was building up anyway. If they want to keep having shit to say we can go again. I don't give a damn really." I shrugged. Emmett's laugh rocked the car. "Shut up Emmett!" Edward hollered. Emmett and everyone else was quiet the rest of the ride.

When we reached the house, all the doors flew open, except Edward's. I tried to get out but he locked the door. He turned around his eyes boring into my soul. "Bella, what the hell were you thinking?" He said in a hushed tone not trying to get mad. "I was thinking that they needed to know who they were dealing with. They know now." I said, not intimidated by him. Where was all of this confidence coming from? Alcohol perhaps. "You are one lucky girl right now. What if the police arrested you?" He said obviously noticing my intoxication. "God forbid I go to jail! The place where my father works. Never that!" I said heavy sarcasm in my voice. I flagged him and unlocked the door manually. I slammed the door behind me and walked to the house. Alice let me in. I turned to look at him, he was fuming. I winked at him and laughed loudly.

Esme appeared and said "Bella are you okay?" "I'm perfect. Check on Edward though. Lord knows what his deal is." She looked at me shocked, but otherwise ran to see Edward. Alice helped me up the stairs to Edwards room. On our way up we saw Emmett. He took one look at me and started laughing. "Put her there!" He screamed. I slapped him five and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Way to handle your business. Imagine when you're a vampire! Aww man." I laughed at him. He was hilarious.

Alice helped me get dressed to sleep. She turned off the light and said "I think we started something." as she walked out. I think so too. That was the most fun I had in years. I slept content that I held my own for once.


	2. Not Again

I woke up to a headache the size of Kim Kardashian's ass. I sat up from the pillow fast and immediately regretted it. "Damn!" I said lowly. Head rush. I lay my head back down and kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes slowly and they were met with gold ones. I smiled. "Good morning sunshine." I said groggily. He looked down at me and squinted. I squinted back. He squinted again. "Hell is your problem?" I asked annoyed. He gave me the look that said 'This bitch done lost her mind.' "Bella, you get blackout drunk and expect me to be nice? Nope. Not today." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "If that's how you're gonna be then fine." I said harshly.

I got out of bed slowly and walked to Alice's room. "ALICE! ALICE!" I screamed. "Say it a little louder Bella. I don't think the people in Canada heard you." She said snickering. "Is there any Tylenol here? My head is like. . . . " I trailed off not sure how to explain the pain. "Sure. Just a sec" She flew out the room and was back before I blinked. I held my hand out. She shook two out the bottle. I plopped them in my mouth then she handed me a glass of water. "So" I asked, "What's the move for today?" She looked at me stunned. "Let's go to the mall!" she said and she clapped like a catholic school Girl.

She set out a half shirt that said "Cool Story Bro" some skinny jeans , a snapback that said obey and low top Taylor's. I showered, brushed my teeth straightened my hair then got dressed. I got my phone then took a picture of myself in the mirror and posted it to facebook. The caption said Taylor Gang Over EVERYTHING. Alice came in the room when I was done and she was dressed in an Abercrombie shirt and dark washed jeans and what looked like brand new ugg boots.

We took the Porsche to the mall. It was an uncomfortable silence until she said "Edward cares about you Bells." I looked at her as she stared at the road. "I know but he be in my shit. Like damn!" I said slightly slurred. I was a bit hung over. She responded, "He doesn't like anything that could hurt you."

We pulled in to the mall. Good thing she put me in sneaks cause I was gonna die from walking in that big thing. Our first stop was the Fendi store. She bought 3 pairs of shades, a cocktail dress for Rosalie, and a handbag. Her grand total was $105,431.06 I read the number and mumbled "Dayum!" The cashier heard me and laughed a little. Alice took out her credit card. This wasn't any credit card. This thing was a clear card. You have to have money to blow for that card. We left the store and I took half of the bags. We went to a few more stores and then I got hungry. "Let's drop the bags off at the car, then we'll eat something." Alice said.

We were walking to the car when I saw them. Jessica and Lauren. They looked disgusting. Swollen faces, black eyes, bruises. Then I remembered that I had done that to them. I looked at my face in a mirror of some random car. My face was fine. They spotted me when I got to the Porsche. Jessica rolled her eyes. She thought I couldn't see OBVIOUSLY. I threw the bags down and took off running. "What you say bitch? I couldn't hear you all the way over there!" I shouted at her. I got in her face. "Do something. I want you to." I dared her. She threw a punch. She didn't know I had dip game. I got up and started beating her up AGAIN. She tried to kick but, her aim was trash. I punched her in her jaw and then said "Every time I see you from this day on, I'm kicking your ass." I stood up and looked around. I looked at Lauren. "Do you want that to or are you good?" I said boldly. She shook her head no quickly. I picked up my hat, dusted it off then put it back on.

I walked to where Alice was standing. She chuckled and shook her head. She pulled her phone out and showed me the screen. She recorded the fight. It was worse than watching Mayweather and Ortiz. I had never seen myself so wild. It was scary but in a . . . hot way.

Alice and I just decided to head home. She had said "I don't want you to get caught."

We walked through the front door with Edward's gaze meeting mine. He took a deliberate step forward. I took one too. "Fuck the dramatics," I said to him and ran into his embrace. He took my hat off to kiss my forehead. "Sorry about this morning Bella. I shouldn't have been that harsh" He said sorrowfully. I admit I was still a little pissed at him. I mean you're my fiancée and all but I'm a grown woman. I don't need a babysitter. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "It's fine." I said lowly.

He looked down at my hands and saw the new band-aids. I heard him hiss lowly. "Unbelievable!" he shouted at me. He pulled his hand away from mine and left the house.

I think I just lost the love of my life for the second time.


End file.
